


Wherever You Are

by immortalife



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalife/pseuds/immortalife
Summary: [snaggle]“Seob-ah, let’s talk this out please” Sent 2:30PMRead 2:30PM[snaggle]“Seob, please don’t be like this, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry” Sent 2:34 PMRead 2:36PM(or a Woojin birthday fic that no one asked for)





	Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> An 11/02 Woojin Birthday fic! (Never thought I'll be able to write 7k words)  
> Happy Birthday to the main character of this fic!  
> Anyways, forgive me in advance for grammar mistakes and such. This is unbeta-ed. 
> 
> Title is inspired from One Ok Rock's , if you have time, please listen to it! :)
> 
> This is to all JinSeob lovers, must water this tag heh.

It’s the certain week of the month where Woojin is getting thrilled since he’s going to be an adult in a few days and where Wanna One has their long break in a while after debuting. As the week started, the not so noisy Woojin in the group’s chat room suddenly became the exact opposite. He keeps on dropping hints, sending photos and links of the things he would like to receive for his birthday, hoping that some might pick up the hints he’s giving.

“Hyung, you’re quite weird lately?” Daehwi brought up the topic while they were playing PS4 games.

“Hmm? Me Weird? Since when? Nothing changed you know?” Woojin answered not even giving Daehwi a glance, still focused on the game but deep inside he wished that Daehwi didn’t forget his special day this week.

“Yeah hyung, you rarely respond to the group chat, and there you are spamming us with those links” Guanlin chimed after emerging from the kitchen, drinking his not so cold milk.

“What’s wrong with sending those links? I just want you all to see the awesome things I saw online!” Woojin defended himself, finally tearing his eyes away from the TV screen.

Feeling that two pairs of eyes are boring into his body, he stood up and quickly retreated to their shared room, closing the door quietly in the process.

“How can they not remember that my birthday is up soon? Especially Daehwi! That little, I’ll make him pay for it if he really forgets it” Woojin sighed, going straight to his bed, he fishes out his phone underneath the pillows to check if he has a message from a certain someone. A certain guy with big doe eyes, that twinkle like stars in the night, and looks like a little rabbit named _Ahn Hyeongseob_. Just thinking about his name got Woojin smiling from ear to ear. Damn he’s so whipped. His thoughts flew back to how they started and how their Produce 101 days were before it ended.

* * *

 

Hyeongseob and Woojin had been going out for a few months already after Produce 101. They’ve been attached to the hip after Hyeongseob got into A Class and into the Get Ugly team. Since Hyeongseob isn’t that much of a dancer, Woojin was there to help him in times of need, heck they even have the same knee pose out of everyone in the team in a certain choreo. After that, they got more close to each other, not noticing that their feelings were starting to get mutual.

The Top 20 ranking evaluation came; Hyeongseob was called for the 19th place, safe from getting eliminated for the week. Standing in front of the remaining trainees, his gaze falls to one certain red haired boy, wishing that his name be called and will not be eliminated. One by one, names were called; Hyeongseob can’t get any more nervous, he feels like fainting soon, BoA was going to announce the trainee who made the 14th spot his, Hyeongseob didn’t broke his gaze towards Woojin and praying that he would be called.

“Brand New Music, PARK WOOJIN!” BoA announced that Woojin indeed made 14th his spot and was saved from elimination. Hyeongseob can’t believe it, he wants to cry and run to Woojin, hug him and congratulate him but he smiled instead, applaud him for making it this far. Up until the 12th place, BoA asked the trainees infront to give their thanks to the Nation’s Producer starting from Hyeongseob.

“First of all, thank you to the National Producers who voted for me, who made me reach this spot. Without you, I don’t know where I’ll be. Second, I thank my parents for supporting me, thank you for always being by my side and lastly, thank you to my fellow trainees, you’re all the best, I also want to give thanks to a certain trainee” Hyeongseob breathed slowly and turned to face Woojin “Woojin ah! Thank you so much for being by my side from A Team to Get Ugly team, thank you for teaching me! I love you!” Hyeongseob gathered his courage to say that last 3 words and making out a big heart for Woojin in National TV.

Woojin was baffled; he didn’t expect that he’ll hear his name from Hyeongseob. Smiling all throughout his thanks, his snaggle tooth showing because he’s embarrassed, not knowing whether to look at him or look at the ground.

“I love you!” Woojin’s head snapped to the direction where Hyeongseob was standing. Did he hear it right? Hyeongseob said those 3 words to him casually? And most of all, he did it on NATIONAL TV? He saw Hyeongseob making out a heart, being the shy friend he is, he also gave back a shy heart sign, cheeks starting to get pink from the embarrassment and feels? Wait, since when did he have some feelings for Hyeongseob? Woojin cancelled out the thought when BoA told them to take their designated seats.

After the 2nd evaluation, the remaining Top 20 bid their goodbyes to the eliminated trainees. It was hard for Woojin, Donghyun didn’t make it. He’s trying to keep his tears from falling when a voice he clearly knew who’s the owner of it, choked back a sob while saying “Guys”. It was Hyeongseob, out of all the Yuehua trainees; He was the only one who made it. He wants to approach the said guy but he needs to comfort first his label mates, he can comfort him later when they’re alone.

* * *

 

Smiling while reminiscing the past, he scrolled to see if he missed out any kakaotalk notifications from the said guy, to his dismay, there was none, even a simple ‘hello’ from him, none. Woojin opened their chatroom to see when they last talked and it showed ‘October 13, 2017, 12:00 AM’. He’s contemplating whether he should be the first one to message him or not but his fingers hover around the phone’s keyboard, typing and erasing until he decided on a message to send. “Fuck this, let’s just get on with it” muttered Woojin and sent a message

 

> **_[snaggle]_ **
> 
> _“Seobbie!” sent 11:02 AM_
> 
> _Read 11:03 AM_

Locking his phone after hitting ‘send’, Woojin rolled over to his stomach. It was rare for him to call Hyeongseob that pet name, if he does, it’s either he’s embarrassed or he’s whining about something. He only wants Hyeongseob’s attention, well, with their tight schedule and Hyeongseob’s preparation for debut, of course they’ll have limited conversations.

He rolled over his bed, checking his phone for new messages every second, after checking for the umpteenth time, he heard a chuckle from the door in which Jihoon was looking at him, eyebrows raised.

“What are you looking at? Is there something wrong?” Woojin asked, fixing everything to see if there was something off.

“Loser, you look like someone who lost a dog and is waiting for someone to hit you up to tell you that they saw it” Jihoon smirked, finally reaching Woojin’s side of the bed and sat down on the floor.

“So tell me, what are you rolling about there? Daehwi and Guanlin said you rushed off to our room after they pointed out how weird you are lately” Jihoon offered him a pack of gummy bears Daniel stashed in the kitchen, Woojin thought that Jihoon will be so dead if Daniel knew, but the older guy might forgive him because who can resist Jihoon’s charm?

“I told them I’m not being weird I-“ Jihoon cutted him off “Yes you are” earning an offended stare from Woojin. “Yes you are being weird, where’s the Woojin who would always read the messages in the group chat and not reply?” Jihoon felt a smack on his forehead, Woojin thought “Has anybody even remember my birthday?” to which he just let it pass, maybe they’ll remember soon or the day before.

Changing the subject quickly, Woojin sat down beside Jihoon, who already finished half the gummy bears, and faced him. “Jihoon, Hyeongseob’s not replying to my messages” he played with the hem of his shirt, attempting to distract Jihoon. “Oh ho ho, is this why you were being weird?” he earned another smack, but now in the thigh. “Okay Okay, I’m sorry. What happened? Did the two of you fight?” Woojin looks sadder than ever, he tries again to check his phone.

“HE READ IT JIHOON!” Woojin shoved the phone to Jihoon’s face, too close for comfort. “But he read it and did not reply?” Jihoon squinted to see the time stamp, frowning, he told Woojin to call Hyeongseob.

“What if he doesn’t answer?” Woojin’s eyes are getting bigger, nervous as if it’s the first time he’ll call. “Don’t be such a coward Woojin, that’s so not you, if you’re that nervous then ask him if you can call, if he says no, then no. Try again next time. I’m leaving so you can have a battle with your sub conscious to see whether be brave or coward”. Woojin only looked at his phone before Jihoon left muttering “I hope Daniel hyung doesn’t notice that his gummy bears supply are going to be gone soon” and closed the door leaving the nervous boy alone in the room.

After 5 minutes of battling his sub conscious, he finally sent a message.

 

> **_[snaggle]_ **
> 
> _“Hyeongseob, can I call you?” sent 12:31PM_
> 
> _Read 12:31PM_
> 
> **_[flowerseop]_ **
> 
> _“Sure!” sent 12:31PM_
> 
> _Read 12:32PM_

Woojin almost jumped from his seat when he heard the familiar message tone, knocking him out from his blank state. “Oh my god, he answered” he pressed the small phone emoticon above their chat and when the phone rings, he swears he’s holding his breath.

 _“Hello?”_ a voice from the other side greeted Woojin. God he loves this voice so much.

“Hi Hyeongseob” was only the words he can mutter.

_“Woojinie! Sorry I left your message on read. I was distracted earlier. Oh wait, would you like for us to video call?”_

“Oh sure! Wait let me” Woojin fixed his self first and turned on the video call, hoping that he wouldn’t look like a mess in front of Hyeongseob.

 _“Woojinie!! I missed you!!”_ Hyeongseob was now seen in his phone but something caught Woojin’s eyes.

“Hey Hyeongseob! I missed you too! Wait, who’s that on your shoulders?” Woojin squinted to see who was sleeping on his boyfriend’s shoulders.

 _“Oh it’s Euiwoong! He’s tired from the shoots and schedules we have lately. We’re going back to the dorm now anyways for lunch”_ Hyeongseob looked at Euiwoong like how he looked at Woojin the first day they shared classes together during Produce. Woojin felt something tugged his heart; he did not like this feeling.

“How’s it going? I mean the preparations and all for your debut?” Woojin can’t help but to notice how Hyeongseob keeps on stroking Euiwoong’s hair and he felt anger bubbling soon enough, but now’s not the time he thought.

 _“Everything’s well! Thanks to Euiwoong’s skills in front of the camera and such, we were able to finish early!”_ Hyeongseob chimed, Euiwoong now awake from the former’s noise. _“sorry woong-ah you got disturbed”_ Woojin doesn’t know what to do, he doesn’t want to be jealous. Heck, Euiwoong was Hyeongseob’s friend and they’ve been together much longer than him and Hyeongseob.

“Hi Euiwoong!” Woojin tried his best to smile, hoping that Hyeongseob won’t notice the fake smile he gave. _“Hi hyung, sorry I think I disturbed your and Seob hyung’s talk, I’ll just sleep on the other side”_ after greeting Woojin, Euiwoong was now out of the screen, guessing he really slept on the other side of the van.

 _“So where were we again?”_ Finally Hyeongseob is alone. Woojin can now take his mind off of the jealousy creeping up.

“Catching up and stuff, you know. It’s been what? Weeks?” Woojin transferred to his bed, finding a comfy position to sit or lie down to.

 _“I’m so sorry Woojinie, you know how I don’t want to distract or disturb you while you’re on your schedule. I don’t want your manager to confiscate your phone”_ Woojin only sighed, “Not this talk again please” he thought.

_“By the way, your birthday is coming up! Don’t you have any plans? Are there any schedules this week?”_

“You remembered my birthday? And yes we have a weeklong vacation today” He can’t hide the smile because finally someone remembered and most importantly it’s his other half.

 _“Of course I remember you silly! How could I forget your birthday? So, do you have any plans with the members? We can go out if you want to!”_ Excitement filled Hyeongseob’s voice and eyes.

“I think I have no plans, the members doesn’t even remember my birthday is this week” Woojin pouted, earning a small coo from Hyeongseob.

_“Even Daehwi?”_

“Yes and don’t mention him, I’m still salty about him forgetting it”

 _“Don’t worry, I won’t haha! By the way, I think we have our day off tomorrow, want to go out? If your manager allows! So you can have your birthday celebration with the other members!”_ Woojin loves the laugh of the other, it’s like music to his ears and he can go throughout the day hearing it.

“I think it’s okay! Yeah we should go out tomorrow, and it’s okay if –“ Woojin was cutted short when Hyeongseob suddenly disappeared from the screen.

 _“Ouch, is everyone alright? Euiwoong, hey are you alright? Did you hit anything?”_ Hyeongseob is now again visible _“sorry Woojin, our manager didn’t notice the bump on the road and was speeding, I’ll call you back later okay!”_ the call ended without Woojin saying goodbye, after a minute or so, Hyeongseob sent a selca with Euiwoong stating that they’re already okay and not to worry.

“Why does he have to include Euiwoong in his selca, its fine if it’s only him!” Woojin shaked of the negative thought and smiled to himself, after weeks, he finally got the chance to talk to him again plus he’s excited for tomorrow to come since they’ll be meeting up.

 

> **_[snaggle]_ **
> 
> _“See you tomorrow at 11! I’ll be waiting for you at our usual coffee shop” sent 1:30PM_
> 
> _Read 1:30PM_
> 
> **_[flowerseop]_ **
> 
> _“See you! :*” Sent 1:31PM_
> 
> _Read 1:31PM_

He can feel the butterflies in his stomach after the exchange of messages “This is going to be a great birthday week!” Woojin thought before joining the others at the living room.

* * *

 

**The next day**

“Woojin, you’re up early!” Minhyun is shocked to see him walking around the dorm at 9AM, knowing that the said boy usually wakes up a little bit in the afternoon.

“Oh hey Minhyun hyung! I’m off to see Hyeongseob today!” Woojin smiled brightly, reaching for the pancakes Minhyun prepared for the whole team, pouring his favourite Maple syrup seemingly not want to share to the group.

“Hey, easy on the syrup Woojin” Minhyun laughs, taking a seat beside him and started eating his pancakes too “So, where are you both going? Doesn’t he have any schedule today?”

“We’re meeting up in our usual place and yes hyung, he doesn’t have any schedule today” Woojin cleaned up his plate, walking his way to the sink to clean “Did you vacuum the pancakes?” he heard Minhyun whisper and laughed it off “Anyways, have fun later Woojin, say hi to Hyeongseob for me okay?” Woojin nodded and went straight to their room to prep himself up.

It’s the one rare day where they can meet outside so Woojin wants to look his best for Hyeongseob. He knows how the other guy dresses up, even if it’s only a shorts and a hoodie, he looks good, heck he can even pull off a nerdy look without even looking nerdy.

He bid goodbye to the other members finally who were huddled in the table, fighting over the pancakes, streams of “Have fun!”, “Be safe!” and “Say hi to Hyeongseob for me” were heard before he went out the dorm.

It was 10:30 AM, no he wasn’t excited, he was just early so he can get a good seat knowing that when 11AM strikes, people are already hustling and bustling inside the cafe, but who did he kid? Obviously he was excited, from the way he dressed to the way he walks while whistling towards the cafe, indicating that he indeed was in a good mood.

Arriving at the cafe, luckily there were few people, he chose a spot on the corner, far from the crowd so he and Hyeongseob can have some privacy and away from the eyes of fans who might stumble upon the shop.

 

> **_[snaggle]_ **
> 
> _“I just arrived! I have also ordered our drink” Sent 10:45AM_
> 
> _Read 10:45AM_
> 
> **_[flowerseop]_ **
> 
> _“I’ll be there in 6!” Sent 10:46AM_
> 
> _Read 10:46AM_

Woojin got up to order their drinks since Hyeongseob will be arriving soon enough. Stashing his phone to his back pocket he ordered two drinks, Iced Americano for him and Strawberry Frappe for Hyeongseob plus a slice of Blueberry Cheesecake that he knows the other boy will love when he arrives.

* * *

 

It’s already the 100th time Woojin locked and unlocked his phone, the digital clock shows a big 1:00PM. Hyeongseob’s late, Woojin already waited for 3 hours, his drink now gone and with Hyeongseob’s drink already a mix of water and strawberry, he’s starting to get nervous. There was no message or call from him. “What if he met an accident on the way here?” What ifs filled Woojin’s mind to the extent of him picking up his phone rapidly and started to dial 119.

He was about press the call button when Hyeongseob made his way to Woojin, beads of sweat forming in his forehead. “Sorry I was late” he plopped down in front of Woojin who was now in the state of confusion whether he should be understanding or angry.

“Hyeongseob... why were you late? Why didn’t you inform me or even sent me a message saying you’re going to be late? I thought you’re arriving at 6 minutes before 11!” Woojin’s tone is now stern, satoori now evident. Hyeongseob looks down, feeling guiltier by the moment Woojin finished his sentence.

“I’m really really sorry Woojin, Euiwoong suddenly had a high fever, I had to call the company to accompany us to the hospital” Hyeongseob bit his lower lip, quivering underneath the gaze Woojin was sending him.

“Then why didn’t you inform me? Or even called me?” Woojin angrily whispered, now forgetting that this day was supposed to be a happy day for both of them. “I forgot to charge it and when we arrived at the hospital, I swear I was going to message you but my phone was already dead” Hyeongseob tried reaching out for Woojin’s hands in which he failed, the said hand brushed the soft brown locks in disbelief. “Then how about your manager’s phone? Isn’t it with him?” He tried to understand Hyeongseob’s side but he waited for 3 hours without him knowing his whereabouts.

Hyeongseob was avoiding his gaze “I’m really sorry” was the only thing that left his lips. That’s the last straw for Woojin to lose his cool. He was angry, fuming maybe. “Hyeongseob, I know that Euiwoong’s health is important, but what’s the point of forgetting that you should inform someone who might be waiting for you for 3 goddamn hours?!” His voice slowly rising, face almost tinted pink from anger.

“I’m really sorry Woojinie, I really am, and I’ll do anything for you to forgive me” Hyeongseob pleads, not wanting this day to be a mess just because of his mistake. “Woojin? Please? Let’s not ruin this day please?” he added. Woojin is still in front of him, thinking deeply, not even sparing a glance.

“Hyeongseob” the said guy jolted from his seat, still quiet which urged Woojin to speak more. “Hyeongseob, I’m sorry for taking out my anger on you, it’s just that, it’s supposed to be our day but then you ruined it” Woojin looked at Hyeongseob who was playing with the tissues, ripping into pieces.

“I know Woojin, please don’t rub it anymore in my face that I’m the cause. I already said sorry didn’t I?” Hyeongseob, who was known to have an infinite amount of patience, felt that this was the end of the stick. “And I need to be responsible for Euiwoong since the other members are out with their schedules! I can’t leave him alone with that high fever. What if something happened to him while I was here with you earlier? Who would take him to the hospital?” It was unusual for Hyeongseob to be this frustrated especially to Woojin. Hyeongseob swears he doesn’t like the thought of this conversation ending on bad terms.

“Hyeongseob, this is the only day we can meet alone, we both know how busy my group schedules are and we can’t squeeze a day to meet again like this” Woojin explains, hoping that the former understood the point. “I know Woojin, but please also understand my side. I know how busy your schedules are unlike mine. I know I said we should meet up today and celebrate in advance but this is what happened because of me, sorry it’s my fault for not informing you. Let’s just.... end this for today hmm?” Hyeongseob squeezed Woojin’s hands, not waiting for the latter to say anything.  He dashed outside the shop, tears already forming in the corner of his eyes, hating how they got into a fight just when they had the chance to meet.

Woojin was left dumb founded; he didn’t expect their conversation to end like this. He shouldn’t poured out his emotions when Hyeongseob came, he should’ve pushed away all those negativities surrounding him so that he can enjoy this day with him, but boy he was so wrong. Realizing his mistake, he rushed out of the shop but he was too late, Hyeongseob was nowhere to be seen.

 

> **_[snaggle]_ **
> 
> _“Seob-ah, let’s talk this out please” Sent 2:30PM_
> 
> _Read 2:30PM_
> 
> **_[snaggle]_ **
> 
> _“Seob, please don’t be like this, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry” Sent 2:34 PM_
> 
> _Read 2:36PM_

Woojin knew Hyeongseob won’t talk to him that easily. He dragged himself back to the dorms and the walk back was somewhat long.

Arriving at the dorm, he was greeted by Jisung who was separating Sungwoon and Seongwoo from fighting over the gummy bears Daniel gave. “Woojin! You’re back early? I thought you’re meeting up with Hyeongseob?”

Woojin only grunted in response and strides over to their room. Not even answering the members’ questions, leaving them confused as to why he was acting like that.

“Did something happen during their date?” Daniel asked, copying the worried expression Jisung was giving. “I’ll go talk to him” Jisung left but only was stopped by Jihoon. “Hyung, I’ll take care of it, trust me” Jihoon curtly nodded and went to their shared room.

Knocking on the door softly, Jihoon opened it to see Woojin curled up like a ball, cramming himself on the wall with back facing on the door. “Woojin~” Jihoon called gently, walking towards the said boy. “Woojin, hey, why’re you in a foul mood?” he tapped his back, only to be shrugged off. “I don’t want to talk about this Jihoon, go away” Woojin covered himself with his blanket.

“I’m not leaving if you don’t tell me anything, you know me Park Woojin” Woojin knew that when Jihoon calls him by his complete name, he’s dead serious. “Okay Okay I’ll talk but please leave me after” Woojin mumbled, forcing himself to sit properly in front of Jihoon.

“Okay so tell me, why were you in a foul mood after meeting with Hyeongseob?” Jihoon tried to catch his gaze but failed.

“You know we were supposed to meet right?” Woojin played his pillows, waiting for Jihoon to say something, instead he was silent, urging for him to continue the story.

“I left early, we were to meet in our usual place but then I had to wait for 3 hours for him, I thought something happened. I was about to call 911 when he darted through the doors. He said Euiwoong got a high fever so he brought him to the hospital and his phone was dead so he can’t contact me to at least say where he was. He was with their manager Jihoon! At least he can borrow his manager’s phone for a bit!” Woojin punched the pillows to release the anger he was bottling inside earlier.

“Woojin. Did he explain it properly?” Jihoon was careful with his words, hoping that his questions won’t come off as him siding with anyone.

“He did, but I got angry, I threw a fit, he was just silent and kept saying ‘I’m sorry’. He did also get mad at me and left” Woojin whispered the last words, looking guilty as ever.

“Park Woojin, you shithead” was the only word that left Jihoon’s lips. How can his bestfriend be so insensitive towards Hyeongseob. “How can you be so insensitive? You should’ve just cooled down yourself before you spew those hurtful words to him!” Jihoon was now scolding Woojin who is now quiet, not wanting to look up from the embarrassment.

“I know what I did was wrong okay? I did run after him but I was too late” Woojin tried defending himself but earned a smack from his bestfriend.

“Fix it up before this week ends” Jihoon ruffled his hair hardly before leaving Woojin to think how he would patch things up. He don’t want this to be dragged on longer until his birthday.

* * *

 

It’s been two days already and Hyeongseob won’t answer any of his calls and messages, his last message was

 

> **_[flowerseop]_ **
> 
> _“Sorry, I don't think I can talk to you for a while, I just need some time to think” sent 9:00PM_
> 
> _Read 9:00PM_

He dragged himself out of bed, contemplating whether he should be sulking or catch up with the members since it’s their long weekend anyways. He chose the latter and went to the living room, all of the members are cramped up on the couch, seems like they’re watching something.

“Oh hey Woojin hyung! Come over here! Hyeongseob hyung and Euiwoong’s MV teaser came out already!” Daehwi noticed Woojin, motioning for him to seat beside the younger. “Their MV teaser looks promising!” Daehwi smiled before turning his attention back to the iPad infront of them.

The teaser was indeed beautiful. Heck it was even more beautiful because Hyeongseob was in it, though he can’t help but to feel sad, his chemistry with Euiwoong was something else. He knows he shouldn’t be jealous over these kinds of things but he can’t help it. The way they acted in the teaser was something like they came out from a story. A story that looks like Woojin can’t even give to him. He’s half happy and half sad. Half happy because finally, his other half is going to debut soon AND it’s on his birthday, half sad because they still haven’t talked. He wants to call him and congratulate him but Hyeongseob’s still not showing any signs of interest in his messages.

“Wow, their acting was great! They really click together! To be honest, if I didn’t knew Euiwoong’s age before, I’ll think that he’s the same age with Hyeongseob hyung” Guanlin snickered, followed by Seongwoo “Yeah! Like did you see their faces? They looked like they had fun shooting it!”

The two were tackled down by Daniel and Jihoon respectively, trying to shut their mouth off because Woojin was there; they knew what happened when Jihoon told the story after he talked with Woojin.

“It’s okay you guys, no need to worry about me, I’m genuinely happy for him!” Woojin was really genuine with what he said, he really is happy for Hyeongseob, his dream was now finally coming true.

“Okay then! Let’s stop this and let’s eat our breakfast! I’m starving!” Minhyun drew the others attention to breakfast which went well.

They were having their breakfast on the long table, pancakes, cereals and juice were prepared, thanks to the father and mother of the group who wants all the members to stay healthy as possible.

“By the way, Woojin hyung’s birthday is coming up!” Daehwi clapped his hands as he remembers that it’s his favourite hyung’s special day in a few days. “Oh right! Would you like throw a party here Woojin?” Minhyun asked.

“It’s fine if it’s just a small party, I’ve got you guys on that day itself, so there’s nothing that I could ever ask for!” Woojin smiled. “Finally someone remembered my birthday, Daehwi you’re the best” Woojin thought before he completely finished his food.

“Anyways, since we’re throwing a small party, why not invite Seonho and the others? You can invite Euiwoong and Seob too!” Jisung suggested with the others agreeing.

“Wait, isn’t Euiwoong and Hyeongseob’s debut date set on Woojin’s birthday?” Sungwoon asked, well, more like a statement.

Everyone went silent. Daehwi breaking the almost awkward atmosphere “He might be able to come hyung! Since it’s your special day after all!”

Woojin hoped that Daehwi was right.

After breakfast, the members did what they wanted to do, with Woojin going to the veranda, fishing out his phone and pondered if he should message Hyeongseob. After a few minutes of self arguing, he decided that this might be a way to patch things up.

 

> **_[snaggle]_ **
> 
> _“Hey Seob! I just saw your MV teaser and it was good! Congratulations on your debut! By the way, the members want to celebrate my birthday and they’re inviting Seonho and the other hyungs along, umm, of course you’re welcome to attend” Sent 10:30AM_
> 
> _Read 10:30AM_
> 
> **_[flowerseop]_ **
> 
> _“Hey, thanks for the invite but I’m busy on that day. I’ll try for the hyungs.” Sent 11:00AM_
> 
> _Read 11:00AM_
> 
> **_[snaggle]_ **
> 
> _“I hope you can really come” Sent 11:01AM_
> 
> _Read 11:05AM_

Woojin waited for another reply but nothing came, Hyeongseob was still cold to him, his messages were short and not lively unlike his past ones. It sucks that their debut date falls on his birthday but he can’t blame Hyeongseob.

* * *

 

The day finally came where Woojin was about to enter the world of adult life. Jisung and Minhyun went out to buy the ingredients needed for the party later. Seongwoo, Sungwoon and Jaehwan went out to get the cakes, party poppers and such, leaving the maknae line with Daniel in preparing the dorm.

Woojin, who seems like making the veranda his personal spot, leaned towards the railings, feeling the cold winter breeze, hit his face and inhaling the now cold air in hopes of clearing his mind.

The thing with him and Hyeongseob are still messy. Hyeongseob’s still ignoring his messages and Woojin is scared that this will make them drift apart. His mind was going messy; he keeps on having thoughts like “What if Hyeongseob breaks up with me?”, “What if he fell out of love?”, “What if we weren’t really meant for each other?” and streams of What if’s flooded his mind. Thankfully, Jihoon cutted his stream of thoughts, offering him to come inside. “Hey Woojin, if you keep on standing there you might catch a cold on your special day. You wouldn’t want that right?” Jihoon smiled, opening the door to the veranda a bit wider for Woojin to enter.

“Here, drink this so you’ll feel warm. I know you’ve been thinking a lot because of your fight with Hyeongseob, but it’s your special day Woojinie, I want you to be happy” Jihoon gave him a mug of hot chocolate with mallows, squeezing his shoulders before he left to finish the final preparations for the party.

After a few hours or so, the other members came back from fetching the things needed and started to cook and prepare. Minhyun, Jisung and Daehwi were busy preparing foods good for 20 people since they invited few people and knew that Seonho was coming. Minhyun mentally noted that Seonho eats more than another person can handle so he decided they should have more food stocked.

The others were preparing the table, plates and cutleries were neatly placed with matching party hats on the seats. ‘Happy Birthday Woojin’ banners were hung up alongside a gold ‘20’ balloon in the living room.

“Is everything already in place?” Jisung asked everyone, smiling after everyone chorused a lively “Yes”.

“Jonghyun, Minki, Seonho, Donghyun and Youngmin will be arriving soon!” Minhyun informed them from the kitchen, still busy cooking his specialty seaweed soup for the birthday boy.

“Okay everyone; let’s gather at the living room while waiting for the others to arrive!” Jisung ushered the kids to the living room, all of them formed into a circle and playing Jenga to pass time.

When the clock strikes 8PM, the doorbell to their dorm was heard, indicating that the guests arrived. Woojin who was waiting at the living room hoping that he’ll see a black haired guy with big doe eyes appear with them, but sadly, the said guy was nowhere to be seen.

“Woojin! Happy Birthday!” Youngmin and Donghyun hugged their much missed “Seoul Saram” and Daehwi joined, the BNM boys finally seeing each other after a long time. “Thanks hyungs!” Woojin hugged them back, a genuine smile forming in his face. He decided that he’ll enjoy this night first so he won’t ruin it for everyone.

“Happy Birthday!” Seonho chest bumped Woojin, like what he did during the Top 20 Ranking Evaluation. He suddenly remembered Hyeongseob but shook off the thought and laughed with Seonho instead. After the chest bump, Seonho dragged himself to the kitchen to annoy Minhyun off maybe.

“Since everyone’s here! Let’s share a toast to celebrate Woojin’s coming of age day!” Minhyun started to raise his grape juice, since there are minors, they’re stuck with grape juice but no one argued. “Happy Birthday Woojin! To Woojin!” Minhyun let out a soft laugh and all of them clinked their glasses and started eating.

It was a fun evening. Stories being shared back and forth, stories to share for everyone, embarrassing moments and whatnot. It was indeed fun, Woojin enjoyed it, though a part of him still hopes that Hyeongseob can come and celebrate his birthday.

“By the way Woojin, where is Hyeongseob?” Donghyun asked in the middle of playing a table game. “He has a schedule today so I think he won’t be able to come but he said he’ll try” Woojin’s face turned into a long frown. Donghyun knows how Woojin waited for this day to come so that he and Hyeongseob can finally celebrate his birthday together. He knows how Woojin loves Hyeongseob and he is hurt to see that his dongsaeng is sad because his other half can’t come.

“Don’t worry Woojin, who knows, he might come!” Donghyun tried cheering Woojin up, he mentally slapped himself for making Woojin feel this way when he was already happy during the whole night.

The game goes on and all of them moved to the living room, now playing the consonant game, after a while, it was already time for the members and guests to give their gifts to Woojin.

Minhyun got Woojin another muscle exercise equipment, Youngmin, Donghyun and Daehwi got him loads of clothes and caps, Jisung got him a stuffed toy of a sparrow and the list goes on until it’s Jihoon’s turn to give his gift.

“Woojin, my gift is upstairs in the rooftop!”  Jihoon informed.

“Why is it in the rooftop?” Woojin groaned, sometimes not understanding how weird his bestfriend is.

“Because I want to be unique than the rest! Now go!” Jihoon pushed Woojin out of the living room and into the door.

“Fine, if this isn’t worth my trip to the rooftop, you’ll pay for this” Woojin darted out a tongue and left for the rooftop.

“Damn that Park Jihoon, who in the right mind would think that placing a gift in the rooftop on a cold night is a good idea?” Woojin scoffs, putting 3 layers of jacket before leaving.

* * *

 

As he arrived at the rooftop, he searched for the gift; Jihoon didn’t give him any details. As he turned into a corner, he noticed that there were Christmas lights hanging, a table on the middle and a boy whose back was facing him. He thought it was a ghost and was going to make a run for it when his clumsiness betrayed him. He fell on his butt on the slippery floor, making the figure turn his body around to see what caused the noise.

“Hy-Hyeongseob?” Woojin stuttered. He tried to slap himself to see if he was dreaming or not.

“Hey Woojin” Woojin knew that voice. It’s exactly the voice of the person he wants to meet the most.

“Hyeongseob? Why are you here? I mean why are you on the rooftop? You’re freezing!” Woojin noticed how the other’s shoulder shakes from the coldness.

“Sorry I didn’t know you were to go up later than I thought” Hyeongseob keeps skipping from one foot to another.

“No don’t say sorry. I didn’t know you were here, if you have told me, then I should have fetched you earlier!” Woojin looked at Hyeongseob’s face whose nose is now red.

“Are you- Are you still mad?” Hyeongseob with his head down asked.

“No I’m not mad anymore Seobbie” Woojin walked towards Hyeongseob’s place. Seeing that Hyeongseob’s shoulder is still shaking, he removed one of his jackets and made him wear it.

“Idiot, you know it’s cold now, why didn’t you wear something warm?” Woojin held out a hot pack for Hyeongseob to hold.

“I-I went straight here from our schedule. I don’t want to miss your birthday” Hyeongseob explained.

“But that doesn’t explain why you are in the rooftop” Woojin said, taking Hyeongseob’s hand to make it warm. God he missed this. Hyeongseob’s cheeks were tinted pink, either from the cold or he’s blushing from the sudden interaction.

“Let’s seat down first and I’ll explain” Hyeongseob led him to the table prepared in the middle.

Hyeongseob explained how he managed to ask Jihoon for help to surprise Woojin, into which Jihoon happily agreed. He also explained why he ignored the messages from the other boy, saying that he was busy with the debut coming up and all and he really want for the both of them to fix things up.

“Since I want to fix things up with you, I prepared a little surprise” Hyeongseob’s eyes were glistening under the night sky. He got a paperbag underneath the table and shoved it into Woojin’s hands.

Woojin opened the paperbag and saw two stuffed toys. A rabbit and a sparrow, he also noticed a scrap book inside. “A scrap book?” Woojin asked and Hyeongseob nodded, urging him to look what’s inside the scrap book.

Woojin placed the scrap book on top of the table and started flipping the pages. Every page was full of cut outs or screen captures from Produce 101. It showed how they both started from the 10 out of 10 team to Class A to Get Ugly up until the Top 20 Evaluation. It was a scrap book full of their memories of how they got to know each other and how their relationship started.

“Sorry for everything Woojinie, I didn’t mean to blow up on that day at the cafe, I should’ve known better” Hyeongseob held Woojin’s hands which was still hovering on the second to the last page.

“No, I should be the one saying sorry Seobbie, I let my anger eat me up and poured it out on you. I’m really really sorry, please forgive your not so understanding at times boyfriend?” Woojin mustered all the courage to let out an aegyo, doing a puppy pose for more impact. Hyeongseob only laughed. Hitting Woojin’s shoulder lightly. “Yes you idiot, I do forgive you, and Happy Birthday?” Hyeongseob opened up his arms, asking for a hug which was declined by Woojin.

“You’re asking me?” Woojin pouted and turned his back to Hyeongseob, “aww our Woojinie is sulking!” Hyeongseob lunged forward to back hug Woojin resulting to both of them falling to the ground.

“Happy Birthday Woojin, I love you so so much, always remember that I’ll always be here, waiting for you, even though you’re busy, and that I’m here cheering for you. Always.” Woojin felt soft cold lips land on his cheeks.

Facing Hyeongseob, he kissed his forehead, brushing away the bangs covering his beautiful face. “Thank You Hyeongseob, thank you for being patient with me, thank you for always encouraging me when I’m at my lowest, even though I’m not perfect, we’re not perfect, I always know that in my heart, you will forever have a space in here” Woojin stood up, helping Hyeongseob along the way.

“so what do you say we go back down now to warm ourselves? We don’t want to catch colds right when we’re promoting right?” Hyeongseob nodded and Woojin chuckled, intertwining their hands, they head off back to the dorm.

* * *

 

The door opens and both of them indulge in the heat radiated by the dorm full of loud boys.

“Guess who’s back from lover moon!” Jihoon snickered, giving Woojin a knowing stare, eyebrows moving up and down.

“Shut up Jihoon, I already know you’re part of this and how dare you let Hyeongseob wait upstairs for so long!” Woojin was about to hit Jihoon when Hyeongseob stopped him halfway.

“No violence Woojinie~” Hyeongseob smiled, the smile that melts Woojin’s facade any time.

“Thanks Hyeongseob!” Jihoon hi fived Hyeongseob who only gave a smile in return.

“Since Hyeongseob and Woojin already patched things up between them, this calls for a double celebration!” Jaehwan cheered loudly, Minhyun pulling back Jaehwan to sit back down, obviously the latter had something that made him go wild like that.

“Sorry guys, I have to call it a night, I need to tuck Jaehwan to bed and to make sure he doesn’t cause a ruckus, good night!” Minhyun carried Jaehwan back to their room, leaving the boys in the living room.

It was past 11 when Seonho and the others already went home. Jisung made sure that the maknae line are already tucked in bed with the exception of Woojin and Hyeongseob. He let them take over the space upstairs so that they can have their quality time together.

“Woojin, Hyeongseob, I’m going to sleep, are you both comfortable up there?” Jisung checked them last minute just to make sure that Hyeongseob will be sleeping well and he also made sure that he asked permission from his manager to stay over the night.

“Yes hyung, good night!” both of them chimed and Jisung flashed them a motherly smile, mouthing “Goodnight too”.

The both of them are cuddled up in the makeshift bed Woojin made, with comforters and pillows surrounding them and the sparrow and rabbit stuffed toys Hyeongseob got for him. Hyeongseob’s head resting on Woojin’s chest, both staring at the ceiling.

“By the way, before this day ends, I’ve been listening to this song a lot lately and I think it fits us” Hyeongseob looked up at Woojin who was playing with the elder’s soft brown locks.

“Hmm? What song? Would you mind singing it for me?” Woojin replied, eyes now locking with Hyeongseob, still playing with his hair.

“It’s One Ok Rock’s Wherever You Are and I would love to sing it for you” Hyeongseob smiled, drawing random things in Woojin’s chest while singing.

After singing up until the chorus, he looked up to see Woojin already fast asleep. He finished the last part of the song in a whisper.

 

> _“_ _The day we met oughta be number one in our memories_
> 
> _With a day like today in close second_
> 
> _Those I love wholeheartedly_
> 
> _Those I hold dear to me_
> 
> _Because you’re always at the center of this love of mine_
> 
> _Wherever you are, I always make you smile_
> 
> _Wherever you are, I’m always by your side_
> 
> _Whatever you say, the feelings you’re thinking_
> 
> _I promise you “forever” right now_
> 
> _Wherever you are”_

“I love you Woojin, and I will never get tired of saying that” Hyeongseob kissed his cheeks before falling asleep, this day was indeed tiresome but fun.

Little did he know that Woojin only had his eyes closed, waiting to see that Hyeongseob is really fast asleep, he cracked open his eyes, looked down at the sleeping figure in his chest and kissed his forehead for the last time that night.

“I love you too Hyeongseob, and same goes for you, I will never get tired, forever and always”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry if there were any grammatical errors and my writing style isn't that good. Kudos and comments are much much appreciated!  
> Again, Happy Birthday to the one and only Park Woojin who never fails to make me smile everyday!
> 
> Thank you too to my friend, @ong_wintertrngl on twitter for being with me throughout this fic ang giving me ideas lmao. Without you, I WON'T BE ABLE TO COMPLETE THIS HAHA.
> 
> If you want to scream at me you can reach me [here](http://twitter.com/woojinpxrk) lol.


End file.
